Truth or Dare?
by jojo167
Summary: Characters from the Hunger Games coming together to play truth or dare as if the Hunger Games never existed. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my new story! ****J**** It's basically just taking the main tributes and characters of the Hunger Games which are Katniss, Peeta, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, Thresh, Rue, Haymitch, Effie, Annie, Finnick, Prim, Gale and Foxface and this is a story about them playing truth or dare. Usually I would do some fairly long chapters but this story will just contain a series of short chapters. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 1**

"Katniss! Katniss! Today at school, my friend told me about a game called 'Truth or Dare'! It sounds really fun! Can we play it?" Prim announced. Katniss raises an eyebrow.

"Do you know how to play?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Well…" Katniss sighs.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Effie squeals.

"Fine." Prim and Effie round everyone up and try to make a circle but it ends up more like an oval. Peeta sits right next to Katniss then looks at her with excitement probably hoping that someone will dare her to kiss him. Finnick is shirtless and showing off his abs to Annie. Haymitch is collapsed on the floor, completely knocked out. The rest are either excited for Truth or Dare or bored out of their minds.

"So who goes first?" Gale grumbles.

"I'll go first." Clove mutters.

"Why don't we get a bottle and spin it?" Glimmer suggests. Katniss snatches the bottle that Haymitch is clutching and dumps the few droplets that are left onto Haymitch's face. He rubs his face but falls limp again. Katniss places the bottle in the middle of the circle and uses a flick of her wrist to spin it. When it finally comes to a stop, the cap is pointing in the middle of Cato and Finnick.

"Maybe we should spin it again." Foxface recommends.

"Nah, I'll take it." Cato booms.

"Okay! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Clove's mouth twists into an evil grin as if Cato is her prey and is about to get eaten.

"I dare you to rate all of the boys in this room out of 10 and then kiss the boy who has the highest rating right on the lips."

"AW GROSS! I dig chicks but dudes are not my thing."

"Oh backing out now are we? I didn't know you for being a wuss." Clove teases.

"Fine. Thresh 7. Marvel 6-"

"Wait, 6? God, that is insulting dude. Well, at least I won't be kissing you." Marvel huffs.

"Okay… Now I'll continue… Uh… Haymitch -1, I like my men sober." He smirks.

"Gale, 7.5 and Finnick 8."

"8? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M A FREAKING SEX GOD! I DESERVE A 10000000 OR SOMETHING! UGH CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE FACE TO GIVE ME SUCH A LOW DAMN SCORE!" Finnick complains.

"Go on, kiss him." Clove sneers.

"Eghh… I swear that I'm going to get you back." Cato says while looking disgusting.

"Oh don't try and act like you have never kissed a guy before."

"Well… So what if I have? I'm not gay."

"Hurry up." Clove whines. Finnick teases him by curling up his finger and pointing at his mouth, trying to draw him in. Cato just rolls his eyes. There's an awkward silence as Cato avoids his gaze and their lips move closer but still not daring to touch. Suddenly, Clove can't hold in her whines anymore and screams, "OH MY GOD JUST HURRY UP!" Then, she slams their heads together resulting in their lips crushing each others.

"What the hell was that for?" Cato howls.

"I was trying to speed things up. You're the one who was taking forever." She smirks.

"I swear that I'm going to get you back."

"Guys, if you're going to fight take your little argument somewhere else. We're trying to play truth or dare here." Marvel says.

"Fine." Cato flicks the bottle while putting his hands together in a praying position and whispering, "Please be Clove. Please be Clove." The bottle finally stops and lands on…


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review! **

**Chapter 2**

Evie (Foxface)!

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Out of all the people in this room, who do u have a crush on and why?"

"I don't really have a crush on anyone."

"Ugh, fine. Who do you like the most out of all the people in this room and why?"

"I guess it would have to be…" Her eyes scan the room.

"Thresh and because he's nicer and more mature than the rest of you."

"Thresh my boy, I think I found you a girlfriend." Cato says and winks at him but Thresh's expression remains unchanged. However, if you look closely you can see a slight blush.

"Okay. I find that answer worthy. You're turn." Foxface spins the bottle and it lands on Rue.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Rue squeals with excitement.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Glimmer and that includes under garments." The excitement on Rue's face is completely washed off and is replaced with a pout.

"But what if her… her… her… under clothes are too big." Rue asks. Suddenly, she claspes her mouth as if it was the most outrageous thing she has ever said.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Glimmer squawks. Glimmer practically hops out of the room and Rue follows trying to walk away with her head held high. The rest of the people wait a few minutes for them to come back. Glimmer is the first to enter with Rue's shorts on. On Rue they look baggy and long but on Glimmer it's skin tight and only barely covering her butt. She's also wearing a tight shirt that shows a clear outline of her body.

"How do I look? Sexy? Yeah, of course I do. Even in a twelve year olds clothes I look pretty damn fine." She talks to herself. Next, Rue enters with a beautiful dress on. On Glimmer it's extremely short, tight, slutty and revealing but on her it clings onto her body but not too tightly and not too loosely making her look innocence yet beautiful and angelic. The soft creases compliment her small stature.

"Wow, Rue looks so much better than you with that dress on." Thresh mutters.

"Ugh! No, she doesn't. She looks way too innocent and babyish." Glimmer shrieks.

"Now give me my dress back! Your clothes don't deserve to touch my soft skin." Rue rolls her eyes and goes back into the changing room. When they come back Rue spins the bottle it lands on…


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3**

Prim. The two girls giggle childishly.

"Truth or dare Rosey?"

"Truth!"

"Would you rather date you know who or the other guy?"

"Wait if you know who yeah…"

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about?"

"Wait then the other guy is _the _guy right?"

"No, the other guy is the second guy."

"Wait so you know who is _the _guy and the other guy is the second guy?"

"No, you know who is the first guy and the other guy is the second guy."

"OH! Now I get it!" Everyone apart from Rue and Prim are dumbfounded. They stare at the two girls trying to figure out what the hell they are talking about but getting nowhere.

"Who exactly is guy one, guy two, the guy and was it the other guy?" Katniss finally asks.

Prim stares at Rue and Rue stares at Prim as if they're speaking telepathically and then they burst into laughter.

"No! Don't tell them!"

"Oh come on! They won't laugh."

"Fine…"

"Well, the truth decoded is would you rather date Rory or Dan. Rory as most of you know is Gale's little brother and she's had a small crush on him since like a year ago and Dan is a boy at school who she's really good friends with." Both of the girls chuckle again while Prim blushes furiously.

"I guess I'd pick Rory." She stares at Gale hoping for a comment of some sort.

"Oh. I approve of you two being together. He likes you, you like him, so what's so difficult? You guys are meant to be together, I mean you hang out all the time and know each other better than you know yourself." Gale says while staring at Katniss intently but Katniss tries to avoid his gaze.

"Well, thanks Gale." Prim smiles shyly. She spins the bottle and it lands on…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites! I appreciate each and every one of them. Please read and review! **

**Chapter 4**

Gale.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… kiss Katniss on the cheek!" Prim says. Gale doesn't show any sort of emotion like delight or surprise but beneath his cool exterior, Katniss can see the joy dancing in his eyes. Peeta looks to the floor not wanting to lose Katniss just because of a stupid game of truth or dare.

"Prim! That's a stupid dare! Change it!" Katniss whines. Gale's eyes flash with disappointment thinking that Katniss didn't want him to kiss her but in fact she did, she really did. Katniss liked Gale a lot but she never wanted their first kiss to be in front of so many people. She wanted it to be special, romantic and alone and not forced.

"Katniss, I'm helping you out here!" Prim teases.

"What are you talking about?" Gale asks.

"Nothing. Prim is talking about nothing." Katniss quickly says.

"Well, Gale are you willing to do the dare?" Prim asks.

"Sure but not if Catnip doesn't want me to."

"Katnisssssssss!" Katniss rolls her eyes. Katniss gives Peeta a quick glance and sees a defeated look on his face. When Peeta notices he gives an encouraging but not convincing nod.

"It's only on the cheek!" Prim exclaims.

"Oh my god… You guys are pathetic. I mean seriously, making such a big deal out of this? I freaking kissed Cato and that was weird…" Finnick grumbles.

"Fine! Gosh, you guys are persistant." Katniss mutters, finally giving in. Gale and Katniss move closer to each other and Gale lightly plants his lips on her cheek. Katniss lifts up her head to face his and gives him a small grin while blushing and Gale gives her a lopsided grin.

Peeta quickly wants to stop this "moment" of theirs in case it went to far so he went into a coughing fit hoping it'd get their attention.

"Peeta! Are you okay?" Katniss asks while smacking his back so hard he was sure there would be bruises there the next morning.

"I'm…I'm…I'm… fine." Now Katniss's "patting" was making him cough and he wasn't pretending anymore. Suddenly, Haymitch bursted out laughing.

"I sober up and finally wake up and I see Peeta coughing his lungs out and Katniss practically smacking the skin off his back. You guys are hilarious!" He chuckles. The rest of the people in the circle also start laughing including Peeta and Katniss although they're all still slightly stunned that Haymitch finally woke up.

"So what are you chums doing?"

"Playing truth or dare!" Effie shrills.

"Well, you'll let me join this little game of yours won't you sweat heart." He says eyeing Katniss up and down still quite drunk.

"I guess so." Katniss sighs.

"So what'd I miss?"

"Well Cato rated all of the boys in this room then kissed Finnick, Foxface admitted that she likes Thresh the most out of all of the boys in this room, we discovered that Prim has a crush on Rory and Gale just kissed Katniss on the cheek." Effie explains.

"Gross, meh, how sweet and aww." Haymitch slurs.

"Whoseturnisit?" he garbles. We all point our fingers at Gale. He scampers to the middle of the circle, reaches the bottle and spins it.

"Wait, isn't that my liquor?" Haymitch mumbles as the bottle spins. Katniss just shrugs. The bottle starts to come to a stop and it lands on…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am so so so so sorry about the late updates these days! Right now I've been reading so much Fictionpress and I am absolutely hooked! If any of you are waiting for the next chapter of Incurable love I can tell you that the next chapter will be coming out in two days at most. Well for now enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 5**

Annie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answers without hesitation. Katniss stays silent while racking her brain for ideas. She stays in that silence for about a minute. Everyone can pretty much hear the clock ticking, yelling at her to hurry up but Katniss being the clueless, stubborn girl she is doesn't know that everyone is waiting for her.

"Hmm… Let me think…" She finally says. Suddenly, her face lights up and she says, "What is the most embarrassing thing Finnick has ever done?"

"What? Why me? It's her truth! She's supposed to be the one who gets embarrassed and humiliated!" Finnick squeals. Annie shoots him a death glare that would freeze the hottest fire. Marvel waggles his finger teasingly.

"Aww, has someone been told off by their girlfriend? Well, I don't blame her, you're pretty infuriating." Marvel sneers. Now it's his turn to get the death glare from Finnick and Annie.

"Guys! Calm down! This is truth or dare not war between children! Gosh and I thought I was the immature one here." Finnick gives a defeated look like a puppy that got told off.

"HAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO MUCH MORE ENTERTAINING THAN THE WEIRD DREAMS I KEEP HAVING WHEN I'M KNOCKED OUT! YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW THAT I DREAMED ABOUT A PENGUIN CHASING ME THEN I FELL INTO A POOL AND THEN A SEAL GAVE ME A HUG AND THEN AND THEN-"

"Ok… that's great to know Haymitch… Now you can just, just shhh…" Katniss awkwardly says trying to make Haymitch shut up.

"I DIDN'T FINISH-"

"Shh…"

"BUT!"

"Sh…" Everyone wants to burst out laughing but they manage to keep a straight face. Katniss lets out a sigh.

"Now that you're all quiet, let's hear the little story Annie has to tell." Katniss smiles smugly.

"Before she says anything I'd just like to say, I'm Finnick I mean come on, even if I get pantsed in public it's not embarrassing, in fact everyone just stares at me to see how hot I am."

"Let me start Finny."

"Anything for you Anne."

"So this was before me and Finnick started dating. Finnick wanted to impress me, well at least I think that that was to impress me…"

"No! Annie! Please not that one!"

"Well, she asked for the most embarrassing moment so don't blame me. Okay, where was I. Oh yeah, he wanted to impress me so he decided to make a video for me. Do you guys know the song 'sexy and I know it'?" Everyone nods.

"Yeah so basically he wanted to make a music video sort of thing so all he wore was a pair of boxers and he did this whole dance routine just like the one in the music video. The music video was already pretty embarrassing since it was only meant for my eyes and then at the end he said the exact words, "You're the prettiest girl I have ever seen and I'm the hottest guy you've seen so we should hang out sometime." Then he winked and tried to show off his biceps by flexing them. In the end when he was emailing it, he emailed it to the wrong person and he ended sending it to his mother…" Everyone bursts out laughing.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet. After his mother received it his mother called him and said, "Honey, I know that you've been through a lot and might not have made many friends but I'm sorry, I don't want to 'hang out' with you. See you soon darling!"" Everyone laughs even harder.

"REJECTED!" Cato screams.

"Annie! I can't believe you told them!"

"For the team babe, for the team." She says while trying not to chuckle. When everybody has finally calmed down a bit, Finnick spins the bottle and it lands on…

**Thank you for reading now please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Clove. Cato bursts into happiness. Now was the time to get her back for what she dared him to do.

"Truth or dare?" She looks at Annie then at Cato then at Finnick.

"Well since I'm not a scaredy cat I'll pick dare." She smirks. Cato was seriously annoyed at Clove for making him do such an immature, embarrassing and disgusting dare.

"Finnick make Annie give her a horrible dare! Annie owes you for telling us that story about you. It was pretty damn funny though. But back to the point Annie owes you and Clove made me kiss you got to admit that even though that it's me, handsome me, kissing a guy is still pretty gross."

"Ugh… fine. You and your persuasive words." Finnick sighs. Clove gives Cato a pissed look.

"You don't get to tell Annie what to do! It's her choice for what she wants me to do. Annie, you won't let Finnick and Cato boss you around would you?"

"Well…"

"Annie! Please, just this once."

"Uh…"

"Annie, do you really want these thick headed boys to boss you around? You don't deserve it!"

"Um…"

"Annie! Come on! She made me kiss Finnick! Just let her have it! It'll be fun!"

"Annie come on, you can make your own decisions now. You're a full grown woman that doesn't need boys like them bossing you around."

"Umm…"

"Anne! Please!"

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! SHUT UP! IT'S MY CHOICE." Annie shouts. Clove cheers at her decision but the boys wrinkle in defeat.

"AND CLOVE YOU DON'T GET TO BOSS ME AROUND EITHER! I GET TO CHOOSE IF YOU GET A HARD DARE OR NOT!" Then all three of them curl up hoping that Annie won't shout again.

"Oh yeah and Finnick, I swear if you dare look down on me again, I will castrate you." Annie says. The scary thing is that when she says it, she's serious. Finnick clutches his crotch, protecting his family jewels from Annie's wrath.

"And Cato, first of all, don't kiss my boyfriend again or touch him, just keep your paws off. I know you like him and all but you stand no chance against me. And, if you try to boss me around I'll make Finnick beat you to a pulp." Cato is about to deny liking Finnick in that way when Clove starts laughing her head off but then Annie turns to Clove.

"Clove, I don't suggest you laugh just yet. I'm just warning you, don't boss me around unless you want to get into a catfight that ends with me clawing you eyes out." Complete silence. No on dares to speak a word now. Usually, Annie is a shy and quiet type but they never realized that when Annie gets mad, she gets _really _mad.

"Okay, now that that is all cleared up I'll dare Clovey here. Peeta can you help me out here because I'm not exactly good at giving out dares." Peeta is still a little rattled from Annie's outburst so he slowly inches towards her.

"Hurry up! I don't bite, well unless you mess with me…" Peeta quickly walk towards Annie and they start discussing Clove's dare.

"Ah! That's a great idea! Clove we've got your dare. I dare you to switch clothes with Haymitch." Everyone turns to Haymitch but he's unconscious again, clutching to a half-filled wine bottle and whispering, "Fluffy! Shake that tail feather!" Clove raises her eyebrow. She really expected something harder and more embarrassing to do.

"Okay, sure-"

"Wait, I'm not done. Since he's unconscious right now, someone's going to have to change his clothes." Cloves eyes go wide.

"When you change clothes with him, you can't wake him up but you have to strip him and change into his clothes. Oh yeah and after that, it would be lovely if you could be a darling and empty his bottle and fill it with grape juice." Clove stares at her.

"Well, go on." Clove wrinkles her nose in disgust while she drags Haymitch's unconscious body into another room. Clove has never been afraid of nudity. She had never been the pure type like Katniss is but she wasn't a slut like Glimmer either. She'd seen so many nude men and it never bothered her but Haymitch was a whole different story.

He stunk of puke, alcohol and a little bit of sweat. Her heart pounded into her chest as she peeled off his clothes. She felt like something from underneath his sweaty clothes was going to pounce on her and eat her alive or something. She can hear Haymitch mutter, "I'm finally pregnant? It's about time… Oh is it a girl or a boy? It's a porcupine? Ahh…" She raised an eyebrow. After she striped all his clothes off she quickly covered him man parts with her own clothes. She put on his sticky clothes and it stuck to her body. She didn't even want to start to think about what could have made the clothes sticky…

She struts back inside the truth or dare room and when she enters, everyone's eyes go wide and their jaws hang.

"What? It can't be that bad…"

"Uh… Clove… Darling… I don't know how to break it to you… First of all, you've got a piece of puke stuck to your hair and second of all, you didn't button up your shirt yet…" Glimmer whispers. Clove looks down to her chest and of course all of the buttons are undone.

"SHIT!" She had been so focused on getting the clothes on, going in and getting out quickly that she had forgotten the basics of changing. She covers her bra and pulls the two sides of the shirt together tightly. Then she proceeds to gnaw at her hair hoping to get the vomit out.

"Fuck! Shit! Fuck!"

"Language!" Effie squeaks.

"Well, if you excuse me I'm going to change and wash the vomit out of my hair…"

"Oh, don't forget to empty Haymitch's bottle of liquor!" Annie calls. Clove storms back into the room and she hears Haymitch's deep voice again.

"Hahaha! Look at me! I have sand boobies!" She's about to slam her fist into his face but she thought, hair first, punching second. After, she washed up, changed back into her clothes, emptied his bottle andfilled it with grape juice she slapped Haymitch hard on the face but he still didn't wake up but managed to whisper, "Mommy don't hit me." After that she that she dragged Haymitch back into the room.

"All done. Now my turn for revenge." She grins evilly. She spins the bottle and it lands on…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I hope you guys have had a good start to the summer if your summer holidays have started because mine has! :) The reason I haven't been updating as much is because ****I've written a story on fictionpress called I'll never win. Please take a look at that if you have time. My penname is jojo 167 (minus the space) too for fictionpress. Here's a summary: "We've been playing this Game for ages now. It was fun at first until the kiss… I had been winning for a while but then he did the one thing I didn't expect; he kissed me. He kissed me and it wasn't a part of our Game but I pushed him away. I mean how can I not? He's basically my brother! He told me that I've finally won, but if I've won then why do I still feel like I've lost?"**So here chapter 7! Enjoy and please review! It makes me so happy if you do and I promise I'll update faster if you give me review! :)

**Chapter 7**

Effie. Effie squeals in excitement.

"Truth or dare Effie." Clove hisses.

"Truth!" Effie shrieks.

"Shit…" Clove curses.

"What Clove darling? Was that a bad word I just heard?" Cato smirks.

"You, just shut the hell up."

"Gosh Clove, with all the bad language I'm sure that you'll be damned to hell when you die." Cato mocks.

"What part of shut the hell up do you not understand? I'm _trying _to torture someone here." Clove growls. Innocently, Cato puts his hands up as if he's surrendering.

"So Effie, if you had to kill someone in this room who would it be and how?"

"Clove! That is an awful question! How could I even think about killing someone! That is utterly preposterous!" Effie shrieks as if that question offended her deeply.

"Then do you pick dare?" Clove grins evilly.

"No, I am not a coward or a picky woman like everyone thinks I am. If I pick something I stick to it." Effie says with her head held high.

_Cough, cough._ "Yeah right." _Cough, cough, cough. _"Everyone knows that." _Cough, cough, cough. _"You're the pickiest" _Cough, cough, cough. _"and high pitched woman in the whole of Panem." _Cough, cough, cough. _Marvel sneers.

"Marvel! Manners!"

"I'm sorry, I was just coughing. Is it a crime to cough now?" Marvel smirks. Then he turns away from Effie and whispers to the others, "My point exactly."

"Well, back to the truth. Effie…" Gale speaks up.

"Oh right. Maybe… Cato."

"WHAT? WHY NOT HAYMITCH! I MEAN HE'S UNCONSCIOUS HALF THE TIME AND HE'S LIKE OLD, LIKE VERY VERY OLD SO HE'D DIE OFF ANYWAYS."

"Cato! Don't speak about elders that way! You need to learn how to respect people."

"SAYS THE PERSON WHO WANTS TO KILL ME!"

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to come off that way. Please don't yell at me!" Effie cries.

"God… Effie's so moody. One second she's commanding everyone like she the boss and the next she's bawling just because Cato shouted at her." Katniss whines. Clove is laughing her head off right now.

"So how will you kill off over there?" Clove asks.

"I'll first give him a shot to numb his body, then put him asleep, then suffocate him."

"WAIT WHAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO TORTURE ME HERE AND HOW DID YOU KNOW I'M SCARED OF NEEDLES! WHO TOLD YOU! AH CLOVE YOU TOLD HER DIDN'T YOU! MY LIFE IS OVER!" Cato screams while curling into a ball.

"HAHAHA! Cato's scared of needles! So now he isn't brutal Cato, he's sissy Cato!" Peeta laughs.

"SHUT UP PEETA! JUST SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU STOP LAUGHING! JUST SHUT UP!" Cato squeals like a girl whose PMSing. Suddenly, Haymitch grabs Cato's arm but Haymitch is still sleeping.

"HAHAHA! I'VE GOT THE SWORD NOW! I CAN KILL YOU CAPTAIN KITTY!" Haymitch screams.

"GET THAT THING OFF ME! Why is my arm wet… HOLY SHIT! HE'S DROOLING ON ME! GET THAT BEAST AWAY FROM ME!" It takes three people to pry Haymitch off and even after they have, Haymitch is still sleeping like a baby. After everyone has calmed down, Effie crawls to the middle of the circle and spins the bottle. When it finally comes to a stop it's pointing at…

**Thanks for reading! Also please take a look at my other stories! Please leave a review, it only takes a few seconds and it makes authors so happy! Also, I remind you again more reviews equal faster updates! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Katniss.

"Truth or dare!" Effie shrieks with excitement.

"Dare. Truth is for wimps and boring people." Katniss says with no real emotion on her face.

"Hm…" Effie says while scratching her wig. After a minute, she's still thinking and scratching her wig even more vigorously. Suddenly, the wig falls of revealing a sea of green hair.

"HAHAHAHA! NOW I KNOW WHY EFFIE WEARS A WIG! SHE'S GOT SEAWEED ON HER HEAD!" Gale cackles. Gale's laughter is in between the sound of a choking monkey and a cat being squashed. Everyone laughs, half with him and half because of him. Effie picks up the fallen wig and tosses it aside.

"Gale, you have obviously never been to the Capitol. This is also a wig." She says while poking her green head of hair.

"I mean who doesn't have a back up wig." She laughs. Everyone is giving her the "are you serious" look.

"Wow, that's… "interesting"." Gale says sarcastically.

"I know it is!" Effie squeals.

"O! M! G! I know what to dare Katniss!"

"Well, go on… We won't wait all day." Finnick snaps.

"Katniss, are dare you to make three boys in this room sing to you."

"Wait what? How is that fair? I thought that this dare was for _me_, not them."

"It is! I'm daring you to make other people do something." She says as she makes a face only some very imaginative people can call a "smile".

"Ugh… fine… Anyone want to help me out here? Yes, no? Okay fine… I'll go cry in a corner…" She says with an unconcerned tone.

"NOOOO!" Peeta screams in slow motion. Katniss raises an eyebrow.

"I'll sing to you. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Anything you want me to do, just tell me. Anything." He mutters.

"Okay… That's great…"

"Anything."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Anything…"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP PEETA! I GOT IT THE FIRST HUNDRED TIMES!" Finally, Peeta shuts his trap.

"Anyone else want to volunteer?"

"Fine I'll do it." Marvel sighs.

"Seriously?"

"No… I just said that for no particular reason…"

"What? You're confusing."

"I was being sarcastic you thick headed girl."

"Oh. Now I get it. Anyone else?" Prim starts whispering to Rue telling her to convince one of the guys. Then Rue starts whispering to Thresh trying to convince him to help.

"Fine, I'll do it…" Thresh moans.

"Okay. Um… So you guys want to sing a song that you all know…?" Katniss asks.

"How about I will always love you? I am a pretty sick singer and I got this song down. You guys can just hum in the background." Marvel smirks cockily.

"Yeah, all yours dude." Thresh says unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Marvel, Peeta and Thresh start screeching.

"IF I SHOULD STAY! I WOULD ONLY BE IN YOUR WAY! SO I'LL GO BUT I KNOW I'LL THINK OF YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY! AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! YOU, MY DARLING YOU!" Marvel and Peeta practically screams out. Peeta stares at Katniss the whole time making her feel very self conscious, awkward and creeped out.

"Yeah… That's enough. If I get anymore I think my ears are going to die."

"Hey! I was pretty good! It was Peeta over there ruining my groove." Marvel complains. Out of nowhere, Haymitch gets to his feet.

"WHO JUST KILLED A CAT! THAT CAT SOUNDED LIKE IT WAS REALLY SUFFERING!" Haymitch yells.

"Um… That was Peeta, Marvel and Thresh singing…" Rue whispers.

"HAHAHAHA! I THOUGHT THAT A CAT WAS DYING!" Haymitch chuckles.

"Wait, that singing reminds me of a talented singer I used to know!" Effie shrills.

"Really!" Marvel smiles.

"Yeah! My great Aunt!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah! She was an avox!" Effie says.

"WHAT! AVOXES CAN'T EVEN TALK! YOU'RE COMPARING MY AWESOME SINGING TO AN AVOX'S SINGING!" Marvel whines.

"HAHAHAHA! My day just gets better every second. I never thought I'd see the day that Marvel gets dissed by Effie! And I mean Effie!" Haymitch says while stumbling. He takes a big swig of his drink.

"Mmm… The sweet taste of alcohol. Sweet… Too sweet… THIS IS GRAPE JUICE! WHO PUT GRAPE JUICE IN MY BOTTLE!" Everyone points to Clove.

"CCCCLLLLLLLOOOOOOVVVEEEEE! WHERE'S MY ALCOHOL!" Haymitch shrieks.

"Oh um, I think someone's calling me. Yeah someone is. Um yeah." Clove says while ducking behind Cato.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER! Wait… where'd she go?" Suddenly, Clove falls and tumbles away from Cato.

"Cato! I'm so proud of you! You just gave birth to a teenage girl! Hmm… where have I seen her before…? Whatever… Let's SPIN THE BOTTLE OF DEATH!" He screams. Indifferently, Katniss climbs past people to get to the middle of the circle and spins the bottle. Slowly, it comes to a stop and it lands on…

**A/N: **

**Thank you note: I'd just like to say… I LOVE YOU! You guys are such awesome readers! We finally hit 40 reviews! I still haven't thanks you individually so I'll thank you now! Thanks to: , Jaide00, Hiii, RCCBlack, CatnipGirlOnFire, Katniss Everdeen District 12, kato everdeen, blackvelvet33, AThousandLifetimes, Zmusic2014, hannahbananas72, MarvelousMarvel, JoshuaEvans123, bere132, District 1 Survivor, twiinmyheart, tiffanydao, Paige Melark, rilda, CandyFreak211, Distric 5, glitchmob9, hi, Orange-Shapiez, ErisedCrimson22582, Guest, j-thg-123 and Ice Hearts! You guys are awesome and I love you! Also thanks to the people who added me as a favourite and people who added me as an alert! Thank you again! **

**Goal: I know this might be a little too much to ask but if you guys can help me hit 50 reviews, I'll get the next chapter by Saturday morning and if you guys can get 55 reviews I'll get the new chapter to you by Friday night but if you guys can get me 60 reviews it'll be Thursday night! And if not, it's okay. I'm still thankful for all of your support! Just a reminder, more reviews equal faster updates! Thank you so much and see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Haymitch.

"Wait a second… WHAT? Haymitch?"

"OH OH PICK ME! KATNISS PICK ME!" Haymitch squawks enthusiastically. Katniss face palms herself.

"Maybe we should spin it again." Peeta suggests.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Katniss agrees.

"No! That's not fair! It landed on me! The bottle of death is pointing at me! See! See! See! Look! Just look! It's right there just staring back at me! Wait… it's glaring at me! THE BOTTLE IS GLARING AT ME! Oh mighty bottle, please spare me!" Haymitch howls while bowing down to his liquor bottle.

"Yep, let's spin the bottle again." Katniss says as she nods her head.

"NO! LET THE BOTTLE SPEAK!" Haymitch snatches the bottle from the floor and places it on his ear.

"It speaks. It speaks to me. Welcome almighty bottle of the east. Oh. Oh I see. Yes I understand. Thank you so much bottle of death. Do you have a name? Bob? That's a beautiful name. Okay, thank you Bob for reaching out to us." Haymitch murmurs.

"What the hell was that?" Katniss asks.

"Didn't you hear Bob? She was so dizzy from all the spinning and she said that she chose me! So we are not spinning the bottle again!"

"She?"

"Yes, she! Gosh, do you ever listen Katniss?"

"Um… Yes but not to hallucinating drunks I don't…"

"Katniss is being mean. Stupid girls. SO LET'S DO THIS! What are we doing again?"

"Um Haymitch truth or dare?"

"OR!"

"Haymitch. Listen. Very. Carefully. To. The. Words. That. Are. Coming. Out. Of. My. Mouth. Truth. Or. Dare. You. Can't. Pick. Or. You. Can. Pick. Truth. You. Can. Pick. Dare. Are. You. Understanding. Any. Of. The. Words. That. Are. Coming. Out. Of. My. Mouth?" Katniss slowly says, stressing every single word she says.

"OH! NOW I GET IT! DARE THEN SINCE I'M SUCH A PARTY ANIMAL!" Haymitch hoots.

"Okay then. I dare you to go sit over there in the corner of the room and stay there."

"But Katniss! You're acting like such a mom! Wait… are you my mommy?"

"Haymitch, it is impossible for me to be your mom. You are like 30 years older than me."

"Fine then. I'll go sit somewhere else…" Haymitch saunters to the corner of the room and he takes a swig of his grape juice.

"Okay let's play some proper truth or dare now." Katniss spins the bottle again and it lands on Peeta.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um… truth." Peeta gazes at Katniss making her feel uncomfortable again.

"Okay. Name all of the crushes and girlfriends you've ever had."

"Well… I've never had a girlfriend because I've always been waiting to ask my crush out but I've always been too scared…"

"HAHA! WIMP!" Haymitch roars with laughter.

"Haymitch, shut up or I'll take the grape juice away." Katniss threatens.

"But-but- fine…"

"Okay, I'll continue. Well, Katniss I love you and I always have since the moment I saw you." Peeta smacks his lips onto Katniss. When he pulls away, his face becoming at least 10 different shades of red.

"Hahahaha!" Cato and Finnick burst into laughter.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"Do you have any idea how wimpy and pathetic you look! You admit to Katniss that you love her then you give her that pathetic smack on the lips you can barely call a kiss." Cato sneers.

"Shut up! At least I can admit to the person I like, I like her. You can't even admit to Clove."

"I don't like Clove!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say big boy. So Katniss, do you like me back?"

"Um, well… I don't know."

"Finnick! You said that this would work!"

"Oops." Finnick says sheepishly.

"What? You and Finnick?"

"Well… I've sort of been asking Finnick for dating advice…"

"HAHAHAHA! The heart throb Finnick? Wow, Peeta, way to look desperate." Cato laughs.

"Can we just get on with the game guys?" Glimmer whines. Peeta nods his head and slowly climbs to the middle and spins the bottle. As he's got his back turned to Katniss, Katniss moves away from his place in the circle as she possibly can. "Things can't possibly get weirder or more awkward than this." Katniss thinks but this is truth or dare, things always get weird. The bottle comes to a stop and it's pointing at…

**A/N:**** Guys I LOVE YOU! I actually love you! I mean 65 reviews! Are you kidding me! I'm so happy so that's why I'm giving you guys an early chapter :) Also, please please please take a look at my other story "Incurable Love". One of you guys suggested that I get Peeta to make out with Katniss but that's a little bit too forward so I guess you'll just have to settle for this. Again, I LOVE YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! If I knew you guys and saw you on the street I would literally give you a hug and maybe a peck on the cheek. Okay maybe not since that would be a little weird but I'm giving all you guys cyber hugs and kisses! **

**Goal:**** Again, don't think that you have to review this. It's just a motivation sort of thing for me! So if you can help me reach 70 reviews, I'll give you a new chapter by Sunday. If you guys can reach 75 then it's Saturday. If you guys can reach 80 then I'll update on Friday! Thank you thank you thank you. I love you guys so much! And the more reviews, the faster updates. :)**

**Questions of the chapter: **

**Who should it land on next?**

**Should Katniss like Peeta back?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Finnick. Peeta's brain rummages through all the ways to get Finnick back for the horrible dating advice. Sure, Finnick is extremely good looking and easily got girls but when it came to teaching other people to his "ways" he is terrible.

"Truth or dare?" Peeta grins evilly while licking his lips.

"Dare. Finnick ain't no wimp, eh? Eh? Right? Annie? Right? Right? Annie?" Finnick smiles playfully while nudging Annie over and over again.

"Fin, nudge me one more time and I have a feeling that the palm of my hand is going to want to meet the cheek of your face." Annie threatens. Annie is a feminist, she hates being pushed around by guys and when she does, she's a freaking monster.

"Of course honey, I'm sorry." Finnick frowns.

"Okay so your dare is… drum roll please…" Peeta announces. The room stays completely silent.

"Cri-cket… Cri-cket…" Cato sniggers.

"Whatever guys. I know that you're just staying silent because of my awesomeness." Peeta boasts.

"That doesn't even make sense…" Glimmer mutters under her breathe.

"So your dare is to kiss Haymitch, Cato, Marvel, Gale and Thresh then tell us who is the best kisser." Peeta giggles uncontrollably.

"HELL NO!" All of the boys scream in unison.

"THERE IS NO WAY MY PERKY LITTLE LIPS ARE GOING ON THEIRS!" Finnick shrieks.

"Katniss, that was a pretty badass dare wasn't it?" Peeta says while wiggling his eyebrows, well attempting too and making it look like there are two furry caterpillars on his forehead squirming furiously.

"Um sure." Katniss mutters while moving further and further away from Peeta. Peeta realizes and moves with her. Soon Katniss is nearly in the lap of the person next to her and Peeta is sticking to her like glue.

"I KISSED CATO ONCE AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO KISS HIM AGAIN! ANNIE! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KISS A GUY RIGHT?" FInnick yelps while waving his arms in Peeta's face like a maniac. Peeta isn't even concentrated on him anymore, instead Peeta pretends to yawn but fails then stretches his arms and tries to snake his arm around Katniss's shoulder. Katniss stares at his arm, nostrils flaring, eyes wide daring it to touch her. Before Peeta can finish his mission on wooing Katniss, Finnick waves his hands so vigorously that he topples onto Peeta, crushing him in the process.

"GET OFF ME FINNICK!" Peeta screams while trying to peel Finnick off. Katniss lets out a sigh of relief then gives Finnick a discreet thumbs up.

"Not until you give me another dare!" Finnick whines.

"Well you're the one who nearly ruined my chances with Katniss!" Peeta shouts.

"You never really had any chances with me…" Katniss murmurs.

"How did I ruin your chances with Katniss?" Finnick asks still on top of Peeta.

"You told me to shake my booty to show off my moves, shake my tail feather and groove then admit my love for her! I honestly thought that is _was_ a good idea but she didn't seem to like it!" Peeta whispers in Finnick's ears.

"Well I guess you just don't have the skills to pull it off." Finnick smirks.

"Yeah right! It's your stupid advice!" Peeta shouts.

"Fine then I'll hook you two up okay?"

"YAY!" Peeta shrieks.

"Okay your dare is to make me and Katniss kiss!" Peeta smiles sheepishly.

"Fine." Finnick grunts. Katniss hears the dare and her eyes go wide.

"NO! NO WAY! NOT AGAIN!" Katniss yells.

"Katniss… Come here." Finnick smiles.

"NO!" Katniss screams while scrambling away. Finnick grabs Katniss and shoves her towards Peeta. Peeta puckers up his lips, closes his eyes and leans in. Even though he was aiming for her lips, she sticks her hands in his face and since he's still closing his eyes his lips smash into her hands.

"Okay get off me now Peeta!" Katniss says clearly traumatized.

"What? That doesn't count as a kiss!" Peeta says.

"Yeah it is! Now Finnick go spin the bottle before I smack you!" Katniss frowns. Finnick saunters to the middle of the circle and spins the bottle. The bottle lands on…

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I swear I am in love with you guys! Thank you thank you thank you! I give you another cyber hug and kiss! :) **

** Goal: Again this is just a random goal. Don't think that you absolutely have to review. It just makes me very very happy and it only takes a few seconds! Okay so if you guys can get 95 reviews then I'll update on Tuesday. 100 and I'll update on Monday and 105 and I'll update on Sunday! Thanks so much guys!**

** Questions of the day:**

**Who should it land on next?**

**Should it be truth or dare next?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gale.

"Truth or dare?" Finnick asks while wiggling his eyebrows. Gale shoots him a deadly glare warning him that if he makes Gale do anything really bad, Gale will kill him before he can even blink.

"Truth." Gale narrows his eyes.

"Ah… Interesting choice." Finnick says while stroking his imaginary beard. Finnick runs his fingers through his hair while whispering to Annie. Finnick's face twists into an evil grin and he starts murmuring quite quickly to Annie. Annie raises an eyebrow at him.

"No! That's a horrible truth and that is just disgusting! Gosh, only someone as perverted as you would answer something like that…" Annie scowls.

"That is not true! Come on Anne! Please!" Finnick begs while giving his best puppy face look.

"Fin, at first the puppy dog face was cute but now it just looks ridiculous on you. I don't care what you do, I won't let you ask that. I won't let me boyfriend ask such nonsense!" Annie frowns.

"Fine then! Fine! Fine… Women… Then Gale, if you had to pair everyone up in this room as couples. Who would be with who?" Finnick smirks.

"Obviously Katniss and me." Gale purrs while staring intently at Katniss. Katniss gives him the stink eye back.

"Gale, just shut up. I told you already, we weren't together and we never are going to be together!" Katniss glowers.

"You heard her Hawthorne! She's mine!" Peeta says while wiggling his butt.

"Peeta shut up. I barely even know you so both of you, hands off." Katniss smirks while sticking out her tongue. She likes Gale but only as a friend and she appreciates that Peeta gave her bread but she didn't need a boyfriend. She was a single lady and will most likely always be one.

"Katniss, it's okay. You may not be ready now but I know you will be soon." Peeta says while patting Katniss. Katniss swats away his hand.

"Okay, well back to the truth. Um Cato and Clove."

"GROSS! CATO! THAT CATO!" Clove shrieks while pointing a finger at Cato.

"CLOVE? SHE'S MY TRAINING BUDDY NOT MY LOVER! GOSH! GET YOUR HEAD SCREWED ON STRAIGHT!" Cato shouts.

"Aw… You two are already bickering like an old married couple." Marvel sneers.

"Oh yes. Marvel and Glimmer." Gale winks.

"Meh. Glimmers pretty. Meh." Marvel shakes it off.

"Mavel! But he's a capital U-G-L-Y!" Glimmer shivers.

"Excuse me?" Marvel scrunches up his face.

"Finnick and Annie but that was already expected." Gale says nonchalantly while watching the couple blush and giggle like little girls.

"Thresh and Rue of course." Gale says while gesturing to the two friends. Rue's face turns beet red and Thresh just shrugs.

"Haymitch and Effie."

"WHAT! HAYMITCH?" Effie shrills.

"OH EFFIE! YOU LOVE ME RIGHT! RIGHT? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BABY PIE! WAIT NO SUGAR BOO! WAIT NO! I'm confuzzled…" Haymitch says while swaying back and forth unsteadily clearly drunk.

"Haymitch settle down, please." Effie says in a stern voice. Haymitch takes a seat next to Effie and suddenly he lunges at Effie and kisses her lightly on the nose.

"HAYMITCH! OH MY GOD!" Effie screams while rubbing her nose.

"What is it schmoooky poky poo?" Haymitch says while hiccupping. Effie shrieks again while adjusting her wig.

"Oh and whose left. Prim, Evie and Peeta… I think they should all stay single since them dating Peeta would be gross, as a matter of fact, anyone dating Peeta is gross..." Gale shrugs.

"WHAT! OH NO YOU DIDN'T HAWTHORNE!" Peeta hisses, nostrils flaring, arms waving around vigorously.

"OH YES I DID MELLARK!" Gale shouts back.

"AW HELL NO! THIS GUY DID _NOT_ JUST GO THERE DID HE!" Peeta bellows. The two boys are at each other's throats ready to pounce before Cato pulls them away.

"You two need to calm down. I don't want to watch a catfight go down. I mean sure it's fun to watch but I mean two dudes in a catfight, that's just wrong… Also, I suggest you two chill before we put you in the corner of isolation where Haymitch was at." Cato smirks. Peeta's face is bright red and if this was a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of Gale's ears.

"Gale, if you'd like to stop checking Peeta out, it'd be nice if you could spin the bottle and we could all move on with our lives." Clove says.

"I WAS NOT CHECKING HIM OUT!" Gale shouts, completely losing his "cool".

"Yeah, whatever you say. Just spin the damn bottle." Clove rolls her eyes.

"CAN I SPIN! CAN I SPIN!" Haymitch says while getting up and starting to spin in circles.

"HAHAHAH! THE WORLD IS SPINNING! WAIT NO! I'M DIZZY! NOOOOO!" Haymitch says while collapsing onto the floor. Gale rolls his eyes with Clove and crawls to the middle. He spins the bottle and it lands on…

**A/N: Hi guys! I've managed to finish this chapter before the plane arrived! Yay! I really do owe it to you guys! Thank you so much for helping me hit 100 reviews! You have no idea how happy I was. Also, I've decided that I'm not going to pair Katniss up with anyone so it'll be more fair because there are too many different people wanting her to pair up with different people. I'm not going to set anymore goals but it'd be great if you could keep reviewing! It means so much to the author and it only takes a few seconds of your time. Thanks for everything guys and I won't be able to update as frequent as before because I'll be in Sweden in an apartment with no internet. I'm so sorry. :( Please forgive me. I'll try to visit the library as many times I can a week so I can get internet and update. Thanks for everything and please review!**

**Okay so this time, I don't want the question of the chapter to be about this chapter but to be about you since I want to get to know my readers better. Please answer the question by leaving a review. Thanks so much! **

**Question of the chapter: **

**What did you do over the summer so far and rate your summer so far out of 10, 1 being terrible and 10 being amazing! **


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Thank you for all of the reviews! I was so happy when I saw them. I literally jumped up and screamed non stop- well until my brother told me to shut up. :) Thank you so much for all the support and please review! Also, I'm so so so so so sorry for the late update. I was really busy and I'm sorry. I swear I will never take this long again. Please forgive me. I literally ran back and forth to the library and back to my house like three times just to upload this chapter. Well, I didn't run. I took a scooter. Scooters are awesome. Yeah… Don't judge me! My mommy tells me I'm cool and that's enough for me. Okay, enough of me fighting with my imaginary views. Please review!

**Chapter 12**

Cato.

"Truth or dare my dear Cato?" Finnick purrs.

"Do I even need to answer? Dare of course. I mean dares are so swag. You know swag? Yeah, the word swag? I just learnt that word. Swag. Hehehe." Cato giggles. Clove rolls her eyes and playfully punches his gut to tell him to shut the hell up.

"Great to know… Well, your darey poo is to… Is to…"

"To look swag? Well, don't worry, I'M ALREADY DOING THAT! HAHAHA! AIN'T THAT RIGHT! HAHAHA? RIGHT? RIGHT? YES? NO? No? No… Okay then…" Cato attempts to get people pumped up but obviously fails.

"I dare you to have an epic rap battle with any person of your choice. Choose wisely young one." Finnick smirks.

"Hm… Rap battle… RUE! I CHOOSE YOU!" He shouts trying to act like a Pokémon master.

"I'M GOING TO PUMMEL YOU, YOU LITTLE, YOU LITTLE, um… Wait a second. That killer comeback is coming to me. Just wait…" Cato says while snapping his fingers.

"OH I GOT IT! YOU LITTLE GIRL! YEAH, LITTLE GIRL! I'm so badass." He grins.

"I'm not that little! You're just really big! And slightly on the chubby side." Rue says. Cato gasps, totally offended.

"I am not. This isn't flab! It isn't okay? You, you just have to get your eyes checked or something. It's not flab…" Cato mutters unintelligently.

"First of all Cato, you're not rap battling a little girl. That's just sad. Pick someone who is actually a man." Finnick says sternly.

"Excuse me? Finnick, I know that you're a nice guy but if you say something as sexist as that again, I'm going to castrate you with Annie!" Rue threatens but is slightly relived since she has no idea what rap is and is too embarrassed to admit it.

"Fine then. Haymitch, I CHOOSE YOU!" Cato screams.

"Pokemon… Pokemon. POKEMON ATTACK! PIKACHU!" Haymitch shrieks while flaring around like a madman. Well, he is sort of a madman so…

"Cato, you're getting more and more pathetic by the minute. I mean seriously? Battling a drunk to an epic rap battle? The most epic it'll get is probably you and him having a girly catfight. Actually, that would be pretty epic… But choose someone else for god's sake! It's bad enough we have to watch you rap!" Finnick complains.

"Hey! You're the one who dared me this in the first place! Well, fine. FINNICK, I CHOOSE YOU!" Cato bellows.

"Are you serious? Fine, I'm going to verbally beat you up. Before you know it, you'll be crying and running home to your mommy."

"I won't mind that actually. My mommy is a very nice person and I haven't seen her in a while-"

"Cato, shut up. No one cares." Clove shoves him.

"Okay, well I'll go first. But first, a kiss for good luck! Gimme a kiss Clovey, gimme a kiss." Cato says while leaning towards Clove.

"You get any closer to me and I will yank your head off. And we wouldn't want another Chris Brown and Rihanna incident but with me being Chris Brown and you being Rihanna would we?" Clove warns.

"Cato, the difference between us is that I don't need to ask for a kiss from my girl. Right Annie?" He winks. Annie is about to lunge at Finnick but Clove gets to him first. Clove slaps Finnick's head.

"Finnick, I'm nobodies damn girl. And sorry Annie, but I had to do it first."

"That's alright, you hit harder than me anyways." The two girls watch Finnick rubbing his head while chuckling.

"HAHAHA! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! WHAT UP? YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Cato shouts. For the next 20 minutes he repeats that over and over again.

"YEAH! YEAH-"

"WILL YOU START RAPPING YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT?" Everyone shouts together.

"Pshh, I was just going to start but you interrupted me. And Clovey, this ones for you." Cato winks.

"Okay… I'll start now… I'M SO SWAG. Um… I AIN'T NO FAG. Um… I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU 'TIL YOU DIE! Um… LIKE I KILL THE FLIES. Um… AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL HAVE NO BODY! Um… Um… Um… AND THEN I'LL GO ON A PORTAPOTTY! OHHHHH! BURN! Um… I'M SO MUCH MORE FLEXIABLE THAN YOU BECAUSE I CAN DO A BACKBEND! Sort of… AND CLOVEY, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" Cato shrieks. Cloves eyes light up for a second and then she glares at Cato.

"J-K-J-K!" Cato laughs manically.

"GOT YOU THERE FOR A SECOND DIDN'T I? EH? EH? AND FINNICK YOU JUST GOT POWNED!" Clove shoots daggers at Cato and Cato takes cover.

"Oh my god. I'm so offended. HAHA, I'M KIDDING! HAHAHA! THAT WAS PATHETIC. LET ME SHOW YOU HOW THE REAL MASTER ROLLS! YO! YO! YO! I'M SO COOL! ALL YOU DO IS DROOL! I'M SO FUN! AND YOU'RE SO DONE! I HAVE NO HATERS! ALL YOU'RE GOING TO BE IS A WAITER! YOU HAVE DREAMS, THAT YOU WILL NEVER ACHIEVE. YEAH! YEAH! OH YEAH!" Everyone's faces are pale white. They look appalled and some of their jaws have dropped at how horrible that was. They look as if they have been tortured, well they have. Before Finnick and Cato can say anything else, Prim runs to the middle of the middle and spins the bottle. Finnick and Cato doesn't even notice it spin. When it stops, it lands on…

**Goal: Again, this is optional and I don't want to force you to review but please do review. It means so much to authors when you give them feedback. And if you were ever wondering, I read every single one of those reviews and appreciate each and every on of them. Okay so back to the goal. If you can get me 10 reviews then I'll update in 7 days. 20 reviews and it'll be 6 days. 30 reviews and it'll be 5 days and 40 reviews and I'll be ecstatic and I'll update in 4 days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! :)**

**Questions of the chapter:**

**Which are your favourite couples in the Hunger Games?**

**Whose your favourite character in the Hunger Games?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I'm so so so so so so sorry that I'm late. I haven't been able to connect to Internet since the last time I updated. I'm sorry. :( I hope you can forgive me. As usual please read and review!**

**Chapter 13**

Clove.

Clove glares at the bottle as if she's trying to make it explode and Cato and Finnick are as confused as hell.

"Wait, who spun the damn bottle! I wanted to do it!" Cato roars. Prim ducks behind Katniss who glowers at Cato, giving him a signal to stay far, far away from her unless he wants to die. Cato shrugs it off and asks, "Truth or dare my lovely four leaved Clover."

"I see you've made up another very uncreative and idiotic nick name for me. How unflattering. At least I still know that you're brain is processing. What were we talking about again?" Cloves growls like a tiger but Cato just stares at her as if all he sees is that small kitty cat that's deep inside her.

"Truth or dare?" Cato repeats.

"Ah, truth then. I'm sick of all these pathetic dares." Clove says indifferently. Cato starts thinking of all the ways he could embarrass his best friend which he may or may not have a slight crush on, since he already knew all of her dirty little secrets.

"Okay while your brain is busy at work, I'd like to ask you, why the hell did you act and sound and be so pathetic in the rap battle? I swear if Brutus saw that, he'd whoop your ass to that horrible District 12." Clove states.

"Yeah, just talk like us people from District 12 aren't here." Katniss mumbles.

"HAHAHA! She called District 12 horrible! Take that District 12! Wait, District 12… THAT'S WHERE I'M FROM! CLOVE, I DECLARE WAR ON YOU! BE SCARED YOU GMALL SIRL! Wait, that's not right. SMALL GIRL! BE AFRAID! Ow, my head hurts…" Haymitch bellows before he clutches his head and starting to spasm on the floor like a fish on land and falling unconscious.

"I don't know. I guess rapping just sparked something in me-" Cato says with a dumb grin on his face.

"Your pathetic side?" Clove snorts trying to sound tough and hardcore but ends up sounding like a cheerful pig trying to communicate.

"Shut up Clover! Your truth is… if you could switch bodies with any male in this room who would it be and rate how happy you'd be in their body." Cato says.

"Easy, I wouldn't switch bodies because even though you guys are male, you are as weak and pathetic is four year old girls." Clove sneers.

"Hey! Look at all these muscles!" Gale shrieks while flexing his biceps.

"Do you have a six pack?" Clove asks.

"Well…" Gale mutters unintelligently.

"Then your point is not valid." Clove snarls. Who knew that Gale could get bullied by Clove?

"Now back to the truth. I mean if you had to, not if you could." Cato readjusts his truth.

"Interesting… I would pick Finnick if he weren't dating Annie. Annie you're all right but it would be pretty damn creepy if I am dating you. So hmm…" Clove's brows furrow and the lines in her forehead deepen.

"Maybe a cross between Cato and Haymitch and probably 5 out of 10." Clove mutters coherently. Suddenly, Haymitch jolts up and his eyes open.

"I HEARD MY NAME! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH PLOTTING AGAINST ME! ME AND MY LIQUOR WILL DESTROY YOU!" Haymitch roars while thrashing around.

"Oh shucks you shouldn't have picked me." Cato says sheepishly.

"Wait but why Haymitch too? I'm awesome and he's only going to tarnish my awesomeness." Cato complains.

"Well, Haymitch can keep his alcohol in and tolerate it unlike you. You have one sip of wine and you go completely crazy." Clove smirks.

"I still remember-" Clove says but gets interrupted.

"NO! NO WAY YOU'RE TELLING THAT STORY!" Cato shrieks.

"What's stopping me? Well, one day we were hanging out at a club. He claimed that he "drank" so I gave him a sip of my wine. He only had two sips and then he started slurring and becoming tipsy. He walked into the girls bathroom and when he came out I saw a bunch of hand prints on his face. I wasn't surprised that he got slapped. And then he went on stage and started singing but in the middle of the song, he fell flat on his face so he got a nosebleed, then he started screaming like a little girl and asked for a tampon to shove up his nose…

And that's not even the funniest part, after I gave him a tampon to make him shut up he started drunk flirting with a girl quite badly and when the girl turned around, he realized it was his mother and next to his mother was his dad. His dad punched him in the face for flirting with his wife and after that, he threw up all over his parents." Clove finally finishes.

"And that kids, is why you do not give our little Cato alcohol." Clove says smugly. There is a moment of silence when everyone is staring at Cato who is red in the face. Then everybody starts laughing their heads off.

"HAHAHA! CATO IS STOOOOPID!" Haymitch screams before throwing up all over the floor.

"And you said that he could keep his alcohol in…" Cato murmurs to Clove. Clove ignores his comment and spins the bottle. It spins slower and slower finally landing on…

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! It really does make me happy! This chapter I won't set a goal because I don't know when I can and can't get Internet but please keep reviewing!**

**Question of the chapter:**

** Do you think I should couple up two people (not including Annie and Finnick) in this and if yes which two people? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: ****Hello! I'm so sorry for the long update. I've been really busy and extremely uninspired. Thank you so much for the people who waited and still stick with me! Also, thank you so so so so much for all of the reviews! One more and we hit 250! :) You guys have no idea how grateful I am. And for the creating a couple thing, the one that got the most votes is… *****drum roll*****… Cato and Clove, also known as Clato! I will be making them a couple in my own twisted way but not in this chapter. I promise it will happen in further chapters though. Thanks so much for everything! Please read and review!**

**And this message is to Fiona Clark and Samantha: Thank you so much for reviewing. I wrote this chapter for you! I really hope that you get better.**

**Chapter 14**

Glimmer.

"Wait, you're still here? I thought you left a long time ago… "Clove mutters to herself. "

Well whatever, truth or dare?" Clove says in a clearer voice.

"I am highly offended. How can you not notice my sexiness in this room? I mean I'm like the queen bee you know?" Glimmer says while flipping her abnormally shiny hair and pouting in a way that thought would be cute but instead made her look like a cross between a duck and a puffer fish.

"Um, Glimmer, when you're done acting like the growing species in the world we call "slut", could you please answer the simple question?" Clove growls, clearing lacking patience. As you may have noticed, Clove and Glimmer aren't exactly besties. They've been at each other's throats ever since second grade when Clove beat Glimmer in plants versus zombies and Glimmer got on a higher level in Mario bros.

"Oh hell no! Did you just call me a slut?!" Glimmer shrieks in disbelief.

"Yep because as you can see there isn't an 'I' in slut but there certainly is a 'U'." Clove snorts.

"Oh you want to fight you skank?" Glimmer screams like a rabid dog.

"Oh it's on! I can take you easily because you're all talk-" Clove snarls. Before Clove can finish, Glimmer lunges at Clove. Glimmer misses and ends up toppling on to the floor.

"Will you two cut it out? You look like two spoiled brats." Gale interrupts. Clove and Glimmer shoots him a death glare but Gale just shakes it off.

"Dare." Glimmer mutters while narrowing her eyes towards Clove. An evil grin spreads over her face but of course, when does Clove not look evil?

"I dare you and Peeta to make out." Clove smirks. Peeta stares at Clove in horror and Glimmer licks her licks, trying to look sexual.

"And I thought you were going to try and torture me or something." Glimmer jeers.

"Now come to me Peeta." Glimmer wiggles her eyes suggestively.

"Nuh-uh," Peeta shakes his head, quite shaken by the though of kissing Glimmer.

"Katniss won't let me kiss Glimmer right? Right?" Peeta shouts desperately trying to make an excuse. Katniss just gives a wink to Peeta.

"He's all yours Glim." Katniss says. Peeta's eyes widen and he feels slightly light headed. Suddenly, Peeta starts sprinting, trying to escape Glimmer and her kissy faces. The go around and around the room in circles just chasing each other. Everyone starts laughing at rejected Glimmer. Clove smiles knowing that Peeta would never kiss Glimmer and of course, Glimmer would get humiliated. Clove lets out a witch like cackle, which makes everybody stare at her with confusion and making everyone slightly scared.

"Peeta!" Glimmer whines, stretching out his name while flaring her arms around trying to reach him. Finally, Peeta is wearied out from all the running and gives up. Glimmer catches him and pulls him into the center of the circle with a sly smile on. Peeta just gawks at her with the deer in the headlights look.

"Glimm-" Peeta tried to negotiate but is quickly cut off my Glimmer's finger. Glimmer smushes it onto Peeta's lips way too hard, making his lips look big, flat and lumpy.

"Shhh. Today, you become a man." Glimmer whispers. Peeta looks even more frightened. Glimmer leans in and tries to kiss him but Peeta ducks reflexively. Glimmer grabs Peeta's face attempting to steady his face. Before Glimmer can even kiss him, the doors are slammed open. It's Haymitch… No one even noticed him leaving. He looks even less sober and drunker with his new vodka bottle in his hand.

"BELLA I WILL SAVE YOU!" He screams at Glimmer and Peeta. Out of the blue, he rips off his shirt revealing a glitter-covered chest.

"I AM EDWARD CULLEN AND BEWARE OF MY SPARKLY CHEST! IT WILL BLIND YOU!" He slurs rather loudly. He sprints towards the middle then does a "ninja roll" which he epically fails and ends up rolling into a wall. He runs to the middle then shouts, "BELLA I AM HERE!"

"Haymitch, I'm not like Bella you know? I'm so much prettier than Bella. Now leave us alone." Glimmer growls.

"NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM BELLA!" Haymitch screams then grabs Peeta. He then uses his fingers to make the shape of the gun.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE OR I SHOOT!" Haymitch says, pointing his "gun" at Glimmer. Glimmer rolls her eyes.

"HAHAHA! YOU GUYS ARE ABSOULUTELY HILARIOUS! GOSH, PEETA YOUR FACE IS PRICELESS AND GLIMMER, yeah I don't care about you Glimmer." Clove says while chortling with laughter. Clove is literally lying on the floor on her belly, her fists pounding the floor, laughing… Suddenly, she sits upright with a very serious expression on her face.

"Now sit your sagging butts onto the floor. I'm getting bored." Clove instructs. Peeta darts out of Haymitch and Glimmer's reach and sits down next to Katniss, letting out a sigh or relief.

"You know, I thought I was going to die…" Peeta murmurs to Katniss.

"Okay, that's great." Katniss mutters indifferently. Glimmer's face is completely red with anger at Clove. With her perfectly manicured finger she flicks the glass bottle, nearly shattering it.

"Mmm alcohol…" Haymitch grumbles while the bottle spins, before falling asleep again. The bottle slows down it's pace and lands on…

**Goal:**

** First of all, I promise that no matter how many reviews I get, I promise I'll update in under a week. Second of all, if you guys can get me 20 reviews, I will update in four days and worship you guys, and give you cyber cookies!**

**Questions of the chapter:**

** What truth or dare questions should I include?**

** Have you ever been on fictionpress and if yes do you have any favourite stories?**

**P.S: I have a story on fictionpress called I'll never win and I'd love it if you could take a look at it. My penname is the same as my penname on fanfiction. Thanks and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**** I am so so so so so so sorry for the insanely late update :(. I know you guys probably thought I was dead but I'm not! I've been really busy lately and haven't had time to get another chapter out. Also, I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW AWESOME YOU GUYS ARE! OVER 40 FREAKING REVIEWS! I DON'T DESERVE THAT! BUT THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! I'll stop with the shouty capitals now. :) By the way, here are cyber chocolate chip cookies for everyone! (::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**VERY IMPORTANT:**** This chapter I'm making a small ****COMPETITION! ****I put a question at the bottom (not the questions of the chapter) you'll see after u read this chapter and just answer it in a form of a review. Whoever gets it right first will get a ****PRIZE****. The prize is seeing the next chapter much earlier than the time I'm going to post it and you can put your input on how to improve it before I upload it! Please just take a few seconds to answer the ****MULTIPLE ANSWER**** question and you can even win a prize!**

**Chapter 15**

Cato.

An evil grin spreads onto Glimmer's face. "This is the perfect opportunity to get back at Clovey the whore," Glimmer thought but it was too bad that she was so stupid that she said it out loud too.

"Hey Glim, you know that we can hear you right?" Clove spits and when I saw spit, I actually mean _spit_. Clove literally collected saliva in her mouth and used this opportunity to shower Glimmer with her spit.

"O! M! G! YOU! EWWWWWWW!" Glimmer shrieks, her nose scrunched up in the most ugly way. Clove just ignores her desperate yelps. Glimmer glares at the rest of the people trying to convey a "help me you dumb butts" message with her eyes. They know but this scene is way too funny for them. Marvel's face is completely red from trying to stop laughing and Cato is already doing his all out laugh.

"Guys…" Finnick whines, stretching the whole word out like a little kid. "Can we start now? I want to see how Glitter gets revenge on Clove like in TV reality shows."

"IT'S GLIMMER!" Glimmer continues to scream. Clove just rolls her eyes, keeping on an indifferent expression.

"Fine then, I'll ask Cato truth or dare first since it'll take a few more minutes for your miniscule brain to process everything. Truth or dare?" Clove asks Cato. Cato's eyebrows knit together in concentration as if he's trying to figure out rocket science.

"OH MY GOD!" Finnick yells, jumping up to his feet.

"What?!" Everyone else responds in alert. People are looking around the room for signs of danger but find none.

"OR DARE! IT SOUNDS LIKE MY LAST NAME! ODAIR! OR DARE! ODAIR! OR DARE!" Finnick bellows. Everyone's hands slap onto their face then slowly slide down just to see Finnick continuing to jump up and down like a monkey high on steroids.

"Finnick, no. Just no…" Annie shakes her head over and ver again while pulling Finnick down to sit next to her.

"But or dare sound like Odair. Isn't that cool?" Finnick's face contorts into a puppy dogface, batting his long blond eyelashes about a million times.

"Again, no… just no… That just makes you look like you really need to go to the toilet." Annie keeps shaking her head in shame and disappointment.

"Why am I your girlfriend again?" Annie asks.

"Because I'm… SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Finnick shouts. Annie slowly scoots away from him.

"I pick dare." Cato mutters incoherently. Glimmer slams the door open directing everyone's attention towards her.

"GUYS! I'M FINE NOW! I'M FINE!" Glimmer flaps her hands around like a seal.

"No one cares…" Clove mutters.

"Well, Cato, truth or dare?" Glimmer winks.

"I already said dare…" Cato murmurs.

"Okey dokey. I dare you to keep flirting with Clove and doing whatever you can to make her like you until she goes on a date with you." Glimmer smiles smugly.

"Um… Well… we've sort of already… well… been on a few dates…" Cato says, avoiding everyone's stares. Clove lunges at Cato, trying to tear his hair out.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD NEVER TELL ANYONE! HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Clove screams at Cato.

"Looks like you just can't keep your hands off the new loverboy can you Clovey?" Glimmer smirks. Cloves nostrils start flaring with anger while she proceeds to lunge at Clove. After, Glimmer scrambles away, three people restraining Clove and three glasses of cool water to calm Clove, Glimmer is safe though everyone secretly wishes she isn't.

"If you two have already went on multiple dates, I dare you to keep flirting with Clove by doing whatever you can to make her like you until she agrees to be your girlfriend." Glimmer smiles devilishly.

"Easy, because I'm a womanizer, woman, womanizer, I'm a womanizer. Oh, womanizer, oh I'm a womanizer baby." Cato sings the Britney Spears song "womanizer" while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I thought that you were trying to make me swoon, not make me gag. By the way, you're going to be here forever because you will _never_ be my boyfriend, _ever_." Clove says. Suddenly, Cato rips off his shirt.

"Well, just look at all your missing out on! Just look!" Cato shouts, gesturing to his abs.

"Is that… a training bra?" Clove bursts into laughter.

"NO! It's a muscle holdilator. I can't believe you don't know about these! Marvel, introduced me to them." Cato frowns. Marvel bursts into laughter too, along with everyone else.

"Cato is wearing a training bra!" Clove laughs.

"No! It's a muscle holdilator!" Cato scowls.

"I remember wearing those when I was like nine years old!" Annie smiles smugly.

"But… MARVEL!" Cato growls.

"Yes?" Marvels says with the best innocent face he can manage.

"YOU LIAR!" Cato snarls.

"Um… So where were you? Go and make Clove swoon and we'll talk about this later." Marvel gives an uneasy smile as he mouths the words "save me". Cato narrows his eyes at Marvel.

"Fine. So Clove, where were we. Oh yes, you're going to likey likey me after this." Cato smirks.

"You're vicious. Don't know what for. You're breaking necks when you walk through the arena. Don't need shields. For self defense. Being the way that you are is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you!" Cato belts out, completely out of tune.

"SHUT UP!" Clove screams at Cato.

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE! THE WAY YOU THROW YOUR KNIVES GET ME OVERWHELMED. BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE CORPSES IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL, YOU DON'T KNOW, OH OH, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Cato shrieks.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU SHUT UP I'LL BE YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND!" Clove pleads though she secretly liked the tune and the parody.

"I told you I'm a WOMANIZER!" Cato, smiles satisfied. Cato flicks the bottle making it spin uncontrollably then he sits back down next to Clove but not before planting a sloppy kiss on Clove's cheek.

"EW! HELL NO! JUST EW! DOES ANYONE HAVE DISINFECTANT OR SOMETHING!?" Clove yells.

"Of course I do!" Effie shrills, handing over some wet wipes along with a bottle of disinfectant. The bottle slows down, landing on…

**Goal:**

** 5 reviews=13 days**

** 10 reviews=12days**

** 15 reviews=11days**

** 20 reviews=10 days**

** If you get the competition question right 4 days. **

**Questions of the chapter (NOT THE COMPETITION QUESTION)**

** Do you like these little competitions?**

**COMPETITION QUESTION (yes, the one with the prize)**

** How many stories am I writing right now, not including the fanfiction stories? **

**a.)0**

**b.)1**

**c.)2**

**d.)3**

**e.)4**

**f.)5**

**g.)6**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT: First of all, I'd like to say you guys are utterly AWESOME! (Most of you guys) We finally hit 340 reviews! Here are some cyber cookies for all you out there! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**IMPORTANT: And congratulations to JoshuaEvans123, NinjaMadness, Bluebell, Icecream635, j mellarkhutcherson, the-hooded-figuire2, tissue729 and clovelycato555 for getting the competition question right! Some of the winners posted their answers anonymously so I couldn't send the chapter through a PM. Sorry! So if you're answering the competition question, please review using an account! Thanks!**

**IMPORTANT: Also, this chapter I'm going to be doing the COMPETITION again! :) The prize is still the same, which is getting to see the chapter before it's posted. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**Chapter 16**

Katniss.

"Hmm… The girl on fire… She'll be fun to mess with," Cato thought. Katniss just sat there, completely zoned out in a world of her own.

"So Katniss or should I say girl on fire, truth or dare?" Cato wiggles his eyes rather suggestively. She isn't even looking at Cato; instead she's staring at a white wall.

"Hey, Katniss to Panem." Foxface waves her hand in front of Katniss' face. Katniss jolts up.

"What? I'm not daydreaming about Buttercup! I mean yeah sure. I mean no. Maybe?" Katniss replies though she is completely unaware of what is happening. Prim crosses her arms and frowns.

"Katniss! Why do you always end up daydreaming! I bet that you do that in class too!" Prim pouts at her unfocused sister.

"Sorry, little Duck. I've just got a few things on my mind." Katniss pats Prim's head while ruffling her hair. Prim shoos Katniss' hand away and tries to get her hair neat again.

"Oh so I see you've been thinking about me." Peeta sends Katniss a provocative wink. Katniss narrows her eyes at him, balling her fingers up then clenching her restrained fist. She then sticks up two fingers, her index finger and middle finger.

"Peeta, you see these two fingers?" Katniss asks and Peeta nods.

"I want you to implant this image into your head. Now image my index finger down." Katniss smirks. Peeta stares at Katniss horrified and quickly shuts his mouth. Katniss gives a satisfied nod to no one in particular. Suddenly, a loud, exaggerated gasp. Everyone turns to see Prim covering her mouth with her hand, eyes wide with surprise and shame.

"Katniss! You! If you put down that finger, it very rude!" Prim shrieks in disgust.

"Um, no… I was just… uh… teaching Peeta math! Yeah… I taught him that I have two fingers but when you put one down I only have one… Uh… So I taught him two minus one equals one. Yeah." Katniss stammers. Prim's eyebrows knit together but soon a wide smile spread onto her face.

"That's good." Prim grins.

"No! She wasn't teaching math! She was-" Cato frowns before Katniss quickly darts towards him and covers his mouth. She gives him a cold, lethal and dead scary glare making him be quiet just like Peeta.

"I mean she wasn't because she was teaching the _art_ of the lovely subject we call math." Cato smiles nervously. Katniss sits back down in her spot.

"So tr… tru… truth o… or… d…d…d… dare?" Cato stumbles across his words.

"Dare." Katniss say nonchalantly.

"I dare you to answer one question I will ask and do something I will tell you to do." Cato announces.

"Is that even allowed?" Gale asks.

"I'm pretty sure that not." Clove sides with Gale. Katniss just shrugs.

"BUT CLOVEY HONEY BUNNY SCHMOOCHY KINS, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" Cato complains to Clove or should I say Clovey-honey-bunny-schmoochy-kins.

"Excuse me Baboon butt?" Clove arches an eyebrow up.

"Oh so you're cool with these pet names, -honey-bunny-schmoochy-kins?" Cato grins smugly.

"Say what, you good for nothing beast?" Clove raises both her eyebrows.

"Oh you know what I mean. Now Beauty, give the Beast a kiss." Cato beckons with a finger. Clove stays completely still, ignoring Cato.

"Oh come on. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now aren't we Clovery poo." Cato leans towards Clove, puckering his lips. She shoves him to the floor with incredible force, making him fall to the ground and smashing his head. Cato gets up rubbing his head with a frown on his face.

"Now, you, Foxface. You're smart. You decide if that dare is allowed." Clove commands.

"Well… There are many different variables when it comes to things like this. Technically, this is allowed, as a "Dare" is something a person can command another person to do absolutely anything. However, in the game "Truth or dare" if dares allowed a person to command another person to do anything, it could take forever. Also, they could turn a dare into-" Foxface analyses.

"So can Cato dare Katniss to do that?" Clove impatiently interrupts.

"Sure. I'm curious to see what Cato wants Katniss to do." Foxface concludes.

"Would you rather kiss Peeta or Haymitch straight on the lips? And I dare you to somehow make Peeta act like a girl for the next three rounds. Oh and also, would you marry Peeta if your life depended on it?" Cato recites.

"Sure, I'll marry Peeta but only if my life depended on it. After, I marry him, I'm probably not going to live in the same house as him or anything so it'll be okay. Now Peeta or Haymitch… That's a hard one…" Katniss murmurs.

"What!? Hard?! I am very hurt! Oh and offended!" Peeta shouts.

"Katniss! You know… you know… that you look like a radish right now… A delicious, rooty radish… Mmm… Maybe I'll put some salad dress on you and… KETCHUP! Ketchup is always good…" Haymitch slurs. Katniss' eyes dart from one man or boy to the other.

"You're still deciding between me or the drunk, old man?!" Peeta bellows. Katniss ignores Peeta's pleads.

"Maybe… But… Uh… No… Fine. Peeta. Haymitch's face is too scratchy and Peeta can't even grow a beard yet. I'm pretty sure he also uses baby lotion or something." Katniss says.

"Baby lotion?!" Rue giggles.

"Even I don't use that anymore!" Rue continues. Peeta just crosses his arms.

"Peeta act like a girly girl for the next three rounds although you already sort of act like a girl." Katniss commands.

"Hey! Cato dared you! How come I'm involved and have to do something!? I'm sorry my beautiful cat but I have to deny that offer. It won't make me look manly." Peeta replies.

"Nothing you do makes you seem manly…" Thresh mutters under his breath.

"You can kiss me on my elbow if you act like a girl for the next three rounds." Katniss says as if she doesn't care at all.

"Really?" Peeta's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Katniss nods.

"Deal!" Peeta scrambles over to Katniss and lightly kisses her on the elbow while letting out a sigh.

"Katniss! You don't let anyone kiss you! Why him?" Gale shrieks.

"Hey, it's my elbow. You can kiss my elbow too if you want but that's where all the diseases in my sneezes go. Oh Peeta, congratulations. You've just got all of my diseases." Katniss grins evilly while clambering over to the bottle and spinning it with one flick of the wrist. Peeta gasps in horror as the bottle goes slower and slower.

"Whatever. If it's Katniss's diseases I'm fine with it." Peeta grins sheepishly as the bottle comes to a stop. And it lands on…

**IMPORTANT: I just realised that I haven't thanked any of you guys personally so now every chapter at the end of the chapter, I'm going to post a thanks to each and everyone of you! So I'd like to give a big thanks to: **

**sysi. huhu, JoshuaEvans123, I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots, The one and only Moongirl, Slappinthabass, NinjaMadness, Susie3876, KC99, db53979825, sneezingpanda12345, SuperGirlOnToast, lozza xox, Fiona Clark, Samantha Brookes, SeekerDraconis, Guest, Guest, Guest, icecream365, chocolate-chip-cookie-monster, glitchmob9, 3verose, j mellarkhutcherson, 1walker1, CatnipGirlOnFire, Bluebell, Guest, the-hooded-figuire2, Izzy lauryn, tissue729, clovelycato555 and Brooklyn.**

**(This week there is no goal and no question(s) of the chapter.)**

**Competition Question:**

** What is my favourite colour?**

**a.)Red**

**b.)Blue**

**c.)Purple**

**d.)Pink**

**e.)Orange**

**f.)Yellow**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: ****Guys I'm so so so so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I've had a really bad author's block and didn't know what to write about. Also, YOU GUYS ARE BEYOND AMAZING! I MEAN 430 REVIEWS? I LOVE YOU GUYS! I still haven't been getting many good ideas for truth or dare but I still made this chapter for you completely, utterly awesome people! I really hope you enjoy it! And please please please keep up the reviews. If you review I'll worship you and update faster!**

**Chapter 17**

Right in between Foxface and Rue.

"Well then who should I pick…?" Katniss murmurs to herself.

"You don't get to pick it! Just spin it again!" Finnick commands. Katniss turns to Finnick and glowers at him.

"Do you make the rules here? No. So shut your pie hole, if I want to pick, I get to pick!" Katniss narrows her eyes at the quickly retreating blonde man.

"Never argue with a woman who is PMSing if you know what I mean," he winks to Annie. He's rewarded with a giant bump on his head. He starts rolling around; crying about how mean his girlfriend is to her. Annie just rolls her eyes and mutters something along the lines of, "if I knew that he'd be such an idiot, I would have never dated him in the first place…" Katniss stares at the two girls, both looking at her, slightly fearful at the moody lady. No one dares to tell her that she's not allowed to pick who to ask "truth or dare" to.

"I pick… Foxface!" she shouts. She merely lifts an eyebrow bored.

"I have a name you know? It's called Evie," she replies, flicking her hair to one side.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Foxface. Truth or dare?" Katniss waves her off. Foxface's eye twitches slightly at her nickname.

"Truth," Foxface mutters, still annoyed by her nickname.

"Foxy, you're smart right?" Foxface clenches her fist, face turning red.

"Hey looky, Poopsy bear, the fox is constipated!" Cato giggles, nudging Clove in the stomach. Clove's eyes also start twitching.

"Don't ever call me Poopsy bear ever again, unless you want your family jewels attached to your body," she threatens.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, Poopsy bear!" Everyone saw it coming except him… Clove slams her foot into his rather sensitive area. Instead of screaming and groaning from pain, Cato just sits there completely unaffected.

"Does… does he have no, you know…?" Rue whispers, eyes wide. After a minute or so, Cato starts howling in pain, clutching his crotch.

"AHHH! THAT HURT SO MUCH!" he shrieks.

"Oh my god… is it even possible to have such slow reactions?" Clove face palms herself.

"Indeed it is possible. And yes Katniss, I am quite intelligent," Foxface says in a posh voice, recovering from getting called by that nickname.

"Okay, then tell us one way to annoy the hell out of each person in this room, except me," Katniss says. Foxface lifts an eyebrow but is satisfied that she hasn't used the word "fox".

"Oh yes and why do you look that much like a fox?" Katniss adds. Her face turns completely red again.

"My dad's a plastic surgeon okay!? I told him I wanted a foxy look so that boys would like me but I didn't mean like this!" she shouts, her eyes glazing over dramatically. Katniss puts her hands up, surrendering.

"Sorry…" she says.

"Sorry I asked…" she mutters quietly so she can't hear her.

"Well let's see… This is quite simple actually. Let's start with Gale. All you have to do is write the words "Snow wuz here" on his face while he's sleeping. Now for Prim… She seems like an innocent person. Ah! Whenever it becomes very quiet, put your head near hers as if she's whispering to you then shout in a very loud voice, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING COMMANDO?"" Prim goes twenty-five different shades of red while frowning.

"Who is next?" Everyone tries to hide their face so the genius won't pick on them.

"Ah Finnick! Super glue his trident to the floor and tell him that today is going to be a good fishing day and watch him try to retrieve his weapon. And for his girlfriend Annie, every time she walks into a room, start saying "coo coo, coo coo!" and blame it on a broken clock," Foxface says nonchalantly. Annie is furious. Looks like her theory has worked.

"Effie is quite simple; just call her baldy." Effie gasps incredulously while adjusting her wig.

"Haymitch is even simpler. It should be quite obvious; just take away his liquor. For innocent Rue, sing, "I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves" nonstop. She'll crack within minutes. For stoic Thresh, whenever he gets near a rock or pebble run around screaming, "HE'S RETRIEVING HIS WEAPON! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"" Thresh narrows his eyes at her, in a threatening fashion. Foxface completely ignore all the looks she's getting.

"For Cato, after he takes an hour doing his hair, tell him that there's one small problem with it and ruffle it completely. For Clove, congratulate her for impregnating Cato. For Marvel, whenever he's having a meeting with the careers, tell him that there's an emergency and then claim that you're going to show him an important website which doesn't actually work and make them wait all day. For Glimmer, get a bunch of bees and throw them at her and say that she's the queen bee isn't she. For Peeta, claim that the song "If I were a boy" is the song of his life. Is that all?" She scans the circle. Katniss is the only one, bursting with laughter. In fact, she's on the floor clutching her stomach, chortling non-stop. Everyone else is glaring at Foxface. She just shrugs then spins the bottle. As it spins someone starts coughing while saying something that sounds weirdly like "Foxface, the foxy girl gone wrong". The bottle comes to a stop and it lands on…

** I'm so so so sorry about the quiz thing last chapter. The answer was C, purple and I'm so sorry for the people who got it right but didn't receive the prize I promised. I promise that for this competition question, I'll actually send you the chapter if you get it right.**

**What is my dream job?**

**I have no idea…**

**Author**

**Doctor**

**Lawyer**

**Therapist**

**Artist**

**Please please please review! It'd mean the world to me! Thanks for reading this chapter!**


End file.
